


Firework Kisses

by HelloKittyMaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKittyMaster/pseuds/HelloKittyMaster
Summary: This is one of my stories from FF.net, and I felt it deserves a place here for you all to read. Its just a little something that came to me when I was looking at fan art.  And so here it is a little bit of yummyness.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Firework Kisses

Title: Firework Kisses  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Rein-Tatakai  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 11-06-09, Updated: 11-06-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,192  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Title: Firework Kisses.

Summary: Just a little something , something , between Naruto and Sasuke. If people request it then I'll write more for this, if not then oh well.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto In Any Way. Nor Do I Make Any Type Of Profit From My Stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER.1. Firework Kisses.

He was on his hands and knees above him, one arm stretched and bent, to the side as he desperately clutched the hilt of his sword that was placed at the other young man's neck. He continuously stared into determined, dream filled eyes, eyes that were making him slowly lose the raging battle within himself. His raven lock's clung to his neck and face as the rain continued to pour down upon the two men. His eyes slowly began to venture over the younger man that lay soaking and panting beneath him.

Bright golden colored lock's now lay wet and a dark yellowish gold, stray strands falling into his eyes and clung to his strong, yet feminine jaw. His bright cerulean blue eyes were hooded and seemed to be a slightly darker blue. The jacket to his matching outfit laid open and slightly off his strong, broad shoulders, it also had a few tares in it. Underneath his jacket, he wore a black muscle shirt that showed off not only his long neck but also showed off his well toned chest.  
The position that they were in, not only had the younger man's chest slightly raised, but also had his muscle shirt raised a couple of inches, showing off a decent amount of lower torso. His skin was a breathtaking sun kissed honey, his stomach was adorned with a well toned six pack and strong, lean stomach muscles. His protruding hips were also toned, along with his chest which was rapidly rising and falling with each breath he took.

About an inch down from his belly button, led by a little trail of blond whips , laid the top of his black silk boxers. His matching pants (A/N: they go with the jacket.), hung loose and low on his hips. As the slightly older man continued his journey, he noted the way the other's one leg was bent slightly upwards and at how his arms laid at his side just itching to touch the man that was currently above him.

As his eyes continued to greedily roam over the younger ones body, the slightly older man could feel himself starting to get hard. The hand that was holding onto the hilt of the blade, began to shake, he was nearing his breaking point and fast, and with the way the blond beneath him looked, wasn't helping. Once more he locked eyes with the blond and he couldn't stop the one word that slipped past his lips.

"Naruto". Right at that moment three things simultaneously happened. The first thing was that the rest of team seven, finally made their way into the clearing where the two men had fought in. Second was, Naruto in a very breathy manner said the name of the man above him, and the third was that Sasuke had finally lost the raging battle within himself, and a certain line was crossed.

Everyone's eyes widened, except Naruto's, when Sasuke finally sat up, upon the blonds hips, stabbed his sword into the soft earth right beside Naruto's head, then grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, pulled him up and smashed his lips down upon Naruto's. Within seconds, Naruto's hands found their way into Sasuke's long raven lock's and released a pleasured moan, when Sasuke slipped his tongue over Naruto's.

Kakashi, being the first to notice, stood with his only visible eye wide at the shocking sight in front of him. The fiery, red chakra of the nine-tailed fox and the purple chakra of Sasuke's curse mark began to swirl and mix around them as they began to change. Both of the boy's without noticing continued to fight for dominance as they rapidly changed. Sasuke's hair lengthened even more and went from its normal, raven black, to a dark purple. His skin color changed to a tannish-brown and the wings emerged from his back. Naruto's hair also lengthened, just his golden lock's flared out instead of changing color.

His nails became claws and his eye teeth lengthened into fangs. The whiskers on his cheeks became more pronounced and his sparkling blue eyes became a glorious ruby red. Instead of wings like Sasuke, Naruto gained tails, but instead, in this situation, they weren't in a state of rage but instead, a state of passion. Breaking the kiss, Naruto began to suck and kiss along Sasuke's neck, causing him to let out a deep, growl of approval.

And without warning, Naruto fisted a clawed hand into Sasuke's dark lock's and pulled his head to the side and at the same time, they both bit into the junction between their shoulder and necks At that moment a large surge of chakra formed around them, and then exploded into a flare of red's and purple's, causing Kakashi and Sakura to back up a bit and cover their faces from the powerful shockwave. Just as quickly as it happened, it ended, and both men sat there, foreheads resting against one another's, eyes closed and panting, looking like they never even changed forms at all.

"Naruto ", Sasuke breathed, his voice husky and low, as his warm breath fanned across Naruto's neck, causing the said man to shiver.  
"Sasuke?" The blond replied, his own breath running over the Uchiha's neck.

"I'll come home." Was Sasuke's breathy answer as he looked into Naruto's eyes, eyes that he found himself always getting lost in. He watched, amazed and once again breathless, as a sensual smile formed onto Naruto's swollen lips. He was about to lean in to get another taste of the blond beneath him, when a slight cough had their head's turning in the direction, where they were greeted by the sight of a blushing Sakura and A smiling Kakashi.

Realizing that their two team mate's had witnessed what had went on, and that was the cause of Sakura's blush, Naruto let out a deep, baritone laugh, that seemed to make Sasuke smile, as a sudden warmth filled his chest, and then he realized that he was finally happy. Kakashi held out his hands for the boy's to take and helped them to their feet. After straightening out their clothing and such, Kakashi then proceeded to say that they should leave for Konoha. And with three simultaneous nod's the four Leaf ninja, took off with great speed, as they headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, here you go, hope you all liked it, let me know what you think, good or bad, collective criticism is good, because then you can learn from it lol. Oops, I ramble lol, well please R&R. Ja Ne.


End file.
